It's not really a love story
by FanGirl9890
Summary: The Gallaghers are new to the Southside. Fiona and Lip are working full time while Ian Debbie and Carl are forced to go back to school. Ian is finding it easy to make new friends and become part of the 'popular' crowd, but is surprised when he finds that he starts to like his best friend's brother, Mickey Milkovich.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of school was always hard. Having to get up early, pack your backpack and go back to the place where you are forced to sit and have information about shit you don't care about shoved down your throat. School is especially hard when you have no choice but to attend a new school, on the Southside, leaving all of his friends on the Northside behind, Ian Gallagher was a bit nervous.

After his mother fell off the wagon, relapsing, leaving his father and all of her six kids, Fiona; the oldest, moved the kids, and Frank, to the Southside so they could be able to afford a house, food and the rest of their basic needs. It was the last thing any of the kids wanted, but none of them complained. Fiona was stressed enough.

Lip was the second oldest and he dropped out of his senior year to work and help pay the bills. Ian found a job part time at a small store on the corner of a street and was a junior. Debbie and Carl was in middle school and did whatever they could to help get money. Liam just hung around Fiona and Lip all day since a toddler really can't do anything but poop and eat.

"Remember, don't talk about stupid shit like what you had on the Northside, alright?" Lip said from his top bunk bed, looking down at his brother Ian who was putting notebooks and pens into his backpack. "Kids will beat you up here if you start talking about shit like that."

Ian nodded and slipped on his shoes. "I know how to protect myself. ROTC, remember?" Ian raised an eyebrow at his older brother and started walking towards the door. "It's not fair that I have to go back to school and you get to drop out. I want to drop out."

"No, you fuckin' don't. What did I just say, asshole? I said don't say stupid shit. Man, if I could go back to school, I would. I don't want to be working full time, but I have too. And you have to finish school, so stop complaining." Lip hopped off the bed and put on a pair of seats. Ian just rolled his eyes as he swung the backpack over his shoulder and left the room.

* * *

Ian didn't really know what to expect from a Southside high school. It looked like any other school, just with a lot more intimidating kids and it was a lot dirtier. Ian sighed loudly as he made his way into the school, bumping into a dark haired girl. "Watch where the fuck you are –" The girl started but stopped once she saw Ian's face. A small smile crept on her lips and she grinned.

"Never seen a 10 foot red headed giant run through these halls before." She looked at Ian, impressed. "I'm Mandy." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

He took her hand and shook it, "Yeah, I'm new. I'm Ian."

"Ian, huh? Nice name. Suits you." She nodded in approval. "Walk with me, Ian. Where is your first class?"

He started walking with Mandy down the crowded halls and looked at the piece of paper with his schedule on it. "I have bio in room 530."

She pointed down the hallway, "Go down this hallway, take a left and it's right there." She nodded. "Hey, I have to get going. I have drama in like two minutes. Find me after school. We'll hang."

Before Ian could answer her, she left him. So instead, he nodded to himself. Making friends wasn't that hard, he thought. He followed Mandy's directions and found the Biology room. The teacher was already sitting at his desk. Ian went there and explained that he was new. The teacher nodded and looked around the desks and pointed to one at the back where a dark haired boy was sitting. He nodded and held a tighter grip around his backpack, making his way to the seat.

The boy who was already sitting at the table didn't look up when Ian sat down. He was cracking his knuckles and Ian noticed that they were tattooed with the words "Fuck – u-up." Great, Ian thought. Last thing he wanted was someone trying to intimidate him, but the boy didn't say anything.

Ian tried clearing his throat to get his attention, but still didn't look up. "Hey, man. I'm Ian." He turned his body so he was facing the boy.

"Okay." He replied. He picked up a pen and started twirling it around his fingers.

"Okay…" Ian replied slowly still looking at him. The boy waited a few seconds before rolling his eyes and turning his head to look at Ian. His expression changed once he looked at Ian, but it quickly hardened again.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be? A redheaded giant?"

Ian laughed and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "You're not the first person to say that to me today."

"Whatever." He replied and turned his head.

"What's your name?" Ian grinned, making it too obvious that he was enjoying the 'playing hard to get.'

He hesitated for a moment before mumbling. "Mickey Milkovich."

"I feel like your name should be Mr. Grumps." Ian said turning his body so it was facing the front of the room again.

"Call me that again and I'll rip your fuckin' tongue out of your head." Mickey threatened and Ian just laughed.

* * *

"Yo! Ian!" Mandy ran up from behind the Redhead in attempt to jump on his back. Ian was a bit taken back from the gesture but still let her onto his back to give her a piggyback ride.

"How was your first day?" She asked, leaning over to look at his face from over his shoulder.

"It was okay. School is school I guess." He shrugged and got a tighter grip on the girl.

"Wanna come over? I can make pizza bagels and we can play video games?" she offered.

"Sure. I have work at 5 though so I have to leave before then." Ian explained.

"Yeah, no problem. That's when my brothers come home anyway. I don't want you to have to deal with them. Trust me, they are fucking stupid."

Ian nodded and followed her directions to her house. It looked like any other house on the Southside. Small, worn down, dirty. But her house had that extra Southside touch. Beer cans littered their entire lawn, guns and weapons open all around the house. Ian pretended not to act surprise but by the look on his face, Mandy could tell he was shocked.

"Yeah, it's a bit much. But I mean, everyone knows not to fuck with Milkovich's."

"Milkovich." Ian said slowly looking around the house.

"Yeah, Milkovich. My last name. Our last name." She went into the kitchen and opened up the freezer door, taking out the pizza bagels. She turned the oven on and looked back at Ian.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" He asked looking around the house, trying to remember where he heard that name before. Milkovich.

"Yeah, it's right through Mickey's room. She pointed to the door and nodded. "Go ahead, he isn't home. He won't care if you use it."

Mickey Milkovich. His bio lab partner from school. Mandy was his sister. Everything started to make sense. He opened the door cautiously and made his way through his bedroom. It wasn't as messy as the rest of the house but it still made him nervous. He had at least three guns on his dresser, a shiv on his bed side table and it wouldn't surprise him if he slept with a gun underneath his pillow.

He picked up on of the guns that was on the desk and checked to see if it was loaded. At least he wasn't stupid enough to keep all of them loaded.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Mickey said from his door, arms crossed over his chest.

Ian quickly turned around, dropping the unloaded gun from his hand, looking back at the Thug with wide eyes. "I-uh-" he stumbled on his own words.

Brows raised to his hairline, and knuckles cracking, Mickey slowly walked towards the Ginger. Ian didn't realize how short Mickey really was from when they were in Bio since he was sitting, and suddenly wasn't as scared of him as he thought he should be. Mr. Grumpy pants he thought again, and couldn't help the smile on his face.

"You think this is fuckin' funny, don't you?" Mickey said between his teeth.

"Would you relax, he was just using the bathroom." Mandy said coming through the door, grabbing Ian by his wrist. "What are you even doing home? I thought you were taking care of shit." She eyed her brother.

"I needed to get my gun. I'm not bringing a fuckin' gun to school, Mands. Jesus." He said as he picked up the gun from the ground that Ian dropped.

"Well hurry the fuck up. Iggy is probably waiting for you. And if you don't get the job finished Dad will kill you himself." She hissed at him, pulling Ian out of the room, back into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink, Ian?" Mandy took out two beer cans and handed one to him.

"Sure- I-what happened? With your dad?" he asked, watching Mickey leave the house without saying a word.

"Ah, some guy just messed with our dad. Landed him back in jail. So, Iggy, my other brother, and Mickey are going to go kill the guy. No big deal. Just fucking smart ass over there needs to get it done before 5." Mandy explained.

"Right." Ian tried to keep up as he sipped the beer.

"Ian, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked suddenly.

Ian got asked this question a lot more than he liked. He guessed it was because of the way he looked. Tall, handsome, athletic, smart. Who wouldn't want to date someone like that? But Ian was in fact gay. He's known it pretty much his entire life, and recently came out to Lip and Fiona. They were totally supportive and not all that surprised. He figured he would explain it to Debbie and Carl once they were a bit older. Old enough to understand.

"I'm uh- gay." He finally said after a long fight with himself inside his head, debating whether or not he should tell Mandy.

"No way." Mandy's eyes widened at the red head. Ian just nodded. "Fuck, no. Ian, people aren't like that here. When people are gay around here, they stay in the closet. It's dangerous…people aren't accepting…" she trailed off. Ian wasn't all that surprised when Mandy told him. He figured as much which is why he wasn't planning on making his sexuality a big priority.

"It is what it is." Ian shrugged sipping his beer.

"Hey, I can pretend to be your girlfriend!" Mandy exclaimed. "Help you with your image. So if people start to sense the rainbow vibe from you, you have me to protect you. It's a fool proof plan." She grinned. She looked so excited, and as much as Ian didn't really need her help, he didn't want to disappoint her.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Mandy." He grinned and stepped forward to kiss the top of her head. She beamed.

"I think this is the start of a fuckin' awesome relationship."


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy had spent a lot of time with Ian the next couple of weeks. She came over for dinner often, bonded with his siblings and even helped Lip cook dinner once in a while. Ian had to explain to Lip and Fiona that Mandy and he were only best friends and she was helping him with his 'image.'

Mandy wasn't necessarily a part of the 'popular' crowd, but she had a few friends in that group who she hung out with once in a while. And when she did, so did Ian. They became joined at the hip and everyone thought that they were the cutest couple in school. That always made them laugh.

They were hanging out on the Milkovich couch one night. Ian had an arm around Mandy and she was cuddled into his side, watching some documentary on TV about wild animals. Mickey walked through the front door, letting out a loud burp and stopped in his tracks once he saw his sister and new 'boyfriend' on the couch.

"So what are you two like dating now?" Mickey asked, a little too annoyed at the sight.

"None of your goddamn business, asshole." Mandy didn't even look up at her brother, but Ian's eyes shifted to the TV to look at Mickey. A smile appeared on his lips and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Just don't fucking do it on the couch. People sit there." He mumbled and slammed the door to his bedroom door.

After about ten minutes, Ian got up. "Hey, I gotta ask Mick a question."

"About what?" Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"Bio. He's my lab partner and he hasn't done his part of our project."

"Good luck getting him do to it." She laughed. "Want something to eat?" Ian nodded then made his way into Mickey's room. He didn't even bother to knock, he just walked in like he lived there.

The Thug was laying on his bed, flipping through his math text book with a pencil in between his teeth. He looked up at Ian and raised both his eyebrows before spitting out the pencil. "The fuck are you doing, Gallagher?"

He looked around the room once again, taking it in before making his way over to Mickey's bed. He decided not to sit on it. He sat on the floor instead, looking at what Mickey was working on. "Need help?" he offered.

"No I don't need your fucking – can I help you with something? Why are you in here? Jesus." Mickey muttered as he looked down into his textbook.

"I wanted to ask you something." Ian looked up at him.

Mickey didn't respond.

"There is a party this weekend. Wanna come with me and Mandy? I think my brother Lip might be coming too."

"Why would I come to a stupid fucking high school party?"

"Every time I see you, you're either doing nothing or something illegal. Just offering." He shrugged and hugged his legs into his chest.

"No." Mickey responded.

"Oh, com'on. It will be fun. You can drink the free booze, smoke the free weed, get fucked up and It will be fun. I promise."

"That doesn't sound like fun, Gallagher."

"Do you even have any friends?' Ian picked up Mickey's pencil and grabbed the notebook he was writing in and wrote his phone number at the top of the page. "Call me if you change your mind." Ian got up and started walking towards the door.

"Why are you dating Mandy?" He finally spoke in a not-so-annoyed voice.

The redhead looked back. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're pretending to date. She's like…protecting me."

"What for?" Mickey looked more interested in the topic.

"I'm gay." Ian thumbed his bottom lip waiting for any kind of reaction from Mickey but got nothing.

"Get out of my room, faggot." Mickey muttered finally. Ian rolled his eyes and left Mickey's room.

* * *

_Where the fuck are you? Lip and I have been at this party for like an hour and you're still not here. HURRY UP! – _Ian

"Where is she?" Lip asked a little annoyed. They decided to distance themselves from the crowd of drunk teenagers and sit outside sharing a joint.

"No fuckin' clue." Ian inhaled the smoke to his lungs and exhaled slowly, allowing the smoke to roll off his tongue. "Just texted her."

_Fuckin' Mickey took forever to find something to wear. Everything he owns has fucking holes in it. Why the hell did you even invite him!? On our way. Be there in 5-Mandy _

Ian smiled at the text. Mostly about the part where Mickey was finding something to wear. He was happy that he decided to come. "They are on the way." He nodded.

"Do you think Mandy is into me?" Lip asked suddenly.

"Why? Trying to get it in with my girlfriend?" Ian asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up, yeah. She's hot. Super chill."

"I'll ask later. Probably. I see her checking you out. And she always wants to be around you."

Lip's expression changed and he was suddenly a lot happier. Forgetting that they were an hour late. He sipped on his beer and sighed.

"What's Mickey like?"

Ian shrugged trying to think of the perfect words to describe him. "Hostile. Angry. Ummm, rude and mean." Ian nodded.

"….So why did you invite him?"

"He doesn't have any friends, Lip. I don't know, he' Mandy's brother. I wanted to do something nice I guess. "

"He doesn't have friends for a reason, idiot."

"Yeah, well." Ian shrugged and stood up once he saw Mandy, followed by a very grumpy looking Mickey. He walked up to her and picked her up to hug her. He could feel Mickey's eyes rolling at them. She saw people from the party staring so she quickly kissed his lips and he kissed her back before putting her down.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Ian beamed at the two Milkovich's.

"Yeah, well asshat over here doesn't know how to dress himself. He refused to let me help him so it took forever."

Mickey flipped her off and Ian chuckled. "Hey Mick."

"Mickey. Don't call me Mick." He grumbled.

Lip stood up and side-hugged Mandy and she looked up at him like he was some sort of God. "Hi, I'm Lip." He introduced himself to Mickey.

"What the fuck sort of name is Lip?"

"Phillip is my real name. But everyone just calls me Lip."

"That's stupid." Mickey snapped back at him and looked at Ian. "Where is this free booze and weed you promised me?"

"Right this way." Ian nodded towards the house. Mickey followed him into the kitchen. He started to pour Mickey's drink for him but Mickey snatched the cup.

"I can pour my own fuckin' drink."

"Alright. Just trying to help."

"Aye! Ian!" a football player yelled from across the kitchen.

"Hey Cam. How's it going?" He gave Cam a bro hug.

"Not too bad, not too bad." He grinned then wrinkled his nose when he saw Mickey. "Why is he here?" He asked confused.

"I invited him." Ian grinned at Mickey. "Figured we needed some kind of body guard protection around here if things got out of hand." He knocked his shoulder with Mickey's but the dark haired boy just rolled his eyes and walked back outside to Mandy and Lip.

Cam looked back at Ian with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. "Seriously, why did you invite him?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? He's my friend – I think. My girlfriends brother. He wasn't doing anything so I invited him. Not a big deal. Now drink your beer, get fucked up and don't worry about it." Ian nodded and Cam just raised his glass to the ginger before downing his drink. "Atta boy."

He walked back outside to meet with the rest of his group but only found Mickey sitting on a chair by himself. Ian walked over to him. "Where's Mandy and Lip?"

"I think your brother stole your girlfriend."

"Ah, that's okay. He's into her."

"Right." Mickey pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in between his teeth before lighting it. He barely made eye contact with Ian, but Ian kept his eyes locked on Mickey. Like he was trying to figure something out or memorizing every line on Mickey's face. "The fuck you staring at?" Mickey finally snapped, taking the cigarette out from his mouth, exhaling the smoke out of his nose.

Ian chuckled and tried to take the cigarette from Mickey but the Thug just shooed his hand away. "Nothing, man. Just…trying to figure you out." Ian explained and grabbed the box of cigarettes and lit his own. Obviously Mickey wasn't going to be sharing his own.

"Well can you not? You're pissing me off." Mickey mumbled.

"What is your favorite color?" Ian asked.

"My favorite-what?"

"Color."

"Fuck." Mickey rolled his eyes. "Green. Now shut up."

"Favorite animal?"

"Why are you quizzing me? Jesus, do you ever shut up?"

"I want to get to know you. Now tell me what your favorite animal is!" Ian started to move closer to Mickey, seeing as he was a little less tense.

"Fuckin…dogs. Not the yappy kinds though. Bull dogs. Or the labs. I guess." He glided his tongue along is bottom lip and rolled his eyes. "Now will you shut up?"

"One last question. Promise."

Mickey stayed quiet.

"Why did you come tonight?"

"I was bored." Mickey replied, cigarette in his mouth.

"Bullshit. Why did you come tonight, really?"

"Gotta protect Mands from your 10 foot ass."

"You know we're not really together, I already told you I'm gay."

Mickey stayed quiet after that not replying or sassing Ian with his statement. He knew the truth and could really care less about what they were doing during their spare time. He is a Milkovich and he's gotta protect his annoying little sister.

"Mickey?" Ian finally broke the long comfortable silence that fell between them.

"Fuck. What?" He asked, rolling his eyes and looking at Ian.

"Wanna play beer pong?"

"No."

"Wanna go see what's there to eat?"

"No."

"Wanna get out of here and maybe get really high somewhere and just not be around all this?"

"….." Mickey bit down on his bottom lip and stood up, staring to walk towards the exit. He looked back at Ian with raised eyebrows. "Are you coming or not?" he snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you take me here?" Ian asked sitting down on the bench that was in the dug out of the baseball field.

"I like coming here." The thug shrugged, sitting down next to Ian; with much space in between them, and lit up a cigarette. "I come here a lot. To think and shit you know." Ian just nodded. "I use to play baseball here, when I was just a kid though. Got kicked off the team. Mom had a fuckin' fit when she found out. Coach said I was 'too rough.'" Mickey scoffed. "I coulda been a lot worse." He rolled his eyes and took a long drag of his cigarette, thinking back on the memory.

"What happened to your mom?" Ian asked as he took out a joint from his pocket and lit it. "Mandy mentioned that she died but never wants to talk about it."

Mickey exhaled the smoke from his nose and shrugged. "Used drugs a lot. Eventually it just caught up to her." He said with no emotion in his voice. "She was so…together at one point. Took us on trips and shit…bought us toys and CD's, shit she even had a decent job. After my dad got out of prison she just…cracked I guess. They started usin' again. Then one night she OD'd."

Ian just sat there staring at Mickey, letting him talk about his mom. He had the feeling that this was the first time he ever spoke about her since she died. Mickey turned his head and looked at the red head with a raised eyebrow. "The fuck you looking at?"

Ian shook his head and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. "It's just…." He started then thumbed his lip and smiled softly. "That was the most you've ever said to me since we've met." Ian said in a small voice.

"Yeah, well." Mickey said, suddenly embarrassed. "What about you? What are your parents like?" Mickey wanted Ian to talk now.

The Ginger just laughed like the subject was some sort of joke. "Dad's a narcissistic alcoholic. Mom's a raging bipolar using addict." Ian shrugged. "Monica left Frank a few months back. I think he hit her or something and she was just done with him. She ran off with some woman named Bob? I don't know, and Frank doesn't give us shit so we had to move out here so we could afford to live. Frank is still on the North side…but it wouldn't surprise me if he eventually found us." He rested his elbows on his knees and flicked the ashes off the joint. "Frank is not actually my dad though. Monica slept with his brother and said it was Franks. We did DNA testing's for fun one day and surprise…" He trailed off and looked back at Mickey who wasn't looking at him.

"Why are you so…quiet all the time?" Ian asked the dark haired boy.

"I'm not that quiet." Mickey snapped back.

"When you talk, you're always so angry."

"Cause everyone pisses me off."

"Mr. Grumpy pants." Ian grinned at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Mickey smiled a little bit that made Ian's heart skip. "I just can't stand people who stay stupid shit. When they say stupid shit, it pisses me off and I become angry."

"Right." Ian nodded. He did have a point.

Silence fell between the two but it wasn't awkward. To a surprise to the both of them, it was comfortable. Ian passed the joint to Mickey who passed the cigarette to Ian. They both inhaled and Ian watched Mickey tip his head back as the smoke rolled off his tongue.

Ian took out his phone and was surprised to see that it was nearly two in the morning. "I should probably get going." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Wait." Mickey said not looking up at Ian, but continued to stare at the ground. Ian looked at his with his head cocked to the side.

"Hm?" he said.

"How … when…" Mickey started but failed to get the words to come out. Ian just stood there, patient as Mickey tried to find the right words. "Never mind. I'll see you later." Mickey shook his head but Ian wasn't going to let him off easy.

"No, say it."

"No fuck off." He flicked his third cigarette to the ground.

"Mickey."

"When did you know?" Mickey finally blurted out.

"Know what?" Ian was confused.

"That you…fuck." Mickey rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and refused to look up at Ian. The red head had no idea what Mickey was trying to ask him and was confused why he was getting so upset over it. He kneeled down in front of Mickey so they were eye level.

"Hey…man, just say it. We're friends, yea? You can trust me."

"Gay." Mickey finally said in the smallest voice, Ian hardly heard it.

But Ian was shocked. That was the last thing he expected Mickey to say but understood why he got so worked up about it. He didn't want to make it a big deal. He wanted to show Mickey that it was okay to be gay and that he wasn't going to judge him.

"Middle school I think." He started, trying to think back in his childhood. "I was never really interested in girls that way. I always became their best friend – like Mandy. Then in middle school when guys in my class started going on dates with girls, I realized that was the last thing I wanted to do." Ian put a hand on Mickey's knee but it was soon pushed off.

"Hey, Mick." Ian said quietly, removing Mickey's hands away from his eyes. "Are you gay?"

Mickey looked up at him with his eyebrows raised to his hairline. "No, I'm not fucking gay. Jesus. I was just asking. Now go the fuck home." Mickey said through his teeth.

Ian sighed and nodded. Obviously the kid did not want to be labeled as gay or even talk about the idea of him possibly being gay. But it made sense to Ian now. How Mickey was always so angry and quiet. He wasn't comfortable being who he really is and it made him angry to see people being so happy all the time. "Call me if you wanna talk about it again. Seriously. I won't tell anyone. It will stay between us."

Mickey didn't say anything but light another cigarette.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian had got a job at a small store called the Kash and Grab. He just mostly stocked shelves, rung people through the till and cleaned. Shit job, but Kash paid him well. Enough at least to help out Fiona and Lip. He worked three days a week and once on the weekend. He also let him know that he is willing to work more if they needed him.

Ian was in the store alone for a couple hours while Kash took his wife to the baby doctor. Apparently they were trying for a third. He was in the back freezer stalking the shelves when someone came in.

"Aye! Kash and Grab. You complain 'bout me stealin' your shit but you aren't even here to sell me your shit!" The familiar voice called out.

Ian walked out, wearing the apron around his waist, and throwing a towel over his shoulder. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Mickey who was waiting impatiently at the register. "Hey, Mick." Ian said as he walked behind the register and sat down on the stool.

"The fuck Gallagher?"

"What?"

"You work here now?"

Ian nodded and pulled out the brand of cigarettes Mickey smokes and punched it into the register. Mickey just looked at him with raised eyebrows. Ian got the feeling that was his signature look. "What? Were you not here to get these?"

"Fuck off." Mickey slammed down a ten dollar bill onto the counter, avoiding eye contact.

"What are you up too later?"

"None of your business, asshole." Mickey stuck the cancer stick in between his teeth.

"Want to do something?" Ian pressed. "I get off at eight. We can go to a movie, or you can come over and watch a movie." Ian offered and wasn't surprised by the disgusted look on Mickey's face.

"What do you think this is?" Mickey spat out, looking around to see if anyone was around to listen. "Are you asking me out of a fuckin' date, Gallagher?"

Ian shook his head and kept calm. "Nah, dirty thugs aren't really my type. You and me, Mick. We're friends. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. Not a big deal."

"What is your type then, Gallagher?"

Ian had to think about it for a minute. He wasn't completely sure himself what his type was, since he never really had a boyfriend before. Just hook ups. "I like strong guys. Not really in muscle, but in general. Someone who isn't afraid to challenge me. I prefer someone who isn't afraid to tell me how they feel. I like brunettes." Ian stopped himself and pressed his lips together when he realized he basically described Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door. "You're so fuckin' gay."

"What's your type?" Ian called out for him which made Mickey stop in his tracks.

The Thug took a candy bar from a self and ripped open the wrapper with his teeth, taking a bite out of it. He chewed it loudly, staring at the Gallagher. A smile formed on his lips when he swallowed and raised one eyebrow. "I like em' sweet." Mickey pushed open the door with his foot and left the Kash and Grab.

_I'm bored. – Mickey _

Ian was laying in his bed, it was almost one in the morning on a school night when he received a text. He didn't have the number saved into his phone so Ian had no idea who it was from.

_Try sleeping. –Ian _

_Fuck u Gallagher. – Mickey _

Ian smiled when he finally realized who it was. The Ginger sat up in his bed and stared down into his phone.

_I offered to hang out. You called me gay. Not my problem ur bored – Ian _

_I wanted do hang out. Not go on damn picnics with your large ass. – Mickey _

_So you wanna do smthin now? – Ian _

_Fuck no.- Mickey _

_Why did you text me then. I was about to fuckin sleep asshole.- Ian_

_Don't be such a girl – Mickey _

Ian laughed and covered his mouth with his hand so he didn't wake any of his siblings up.

_R u there? – Mickey _

_Yes…can I ask you something? You have to be completely honest with me. – Ian _

…_. – Mickey _

Ian smiled into his phone again. He wanted to play Mickey. Get him riled up for no reason.

_What! – Mickey _

_Gallagher! WHAT DO U WANT – Mickey _

_Did you do your part for the bio project yet? – Ian _

_R u fucking serious right now?- Mickey _

_Lol – Ian _

_Yes I'm serious. It's due next week. –Ian _

_Night asshole.- Mickey _


	5. Chapter 5

He never really felt it. The feelings for Mickey Milkovich. He wanted to deny them at first. Blame it on the fact that he is around Mickey all the time because of Mandy but it became harder and harder for him not to be around Mickey.

He was always interested in how is day was or what he had for lunch. Mickey always called him annoyed and told him to fuck off, but Ian knew that Mickey secretly loved the attention he was getting. Even if it was from a Gallagher.

Though, he still wasn't sure if Mickey was gay or not. He figured he was, and was just deep, deep in the closet but Mandy had told Ian that he bangs Angie from down the road when he's bored. Ian decided he wouldn't think too much of it and keep his 'crush' to himself.

It was a Friday night when Ian and Mandy hung out at the Milkovich's house. They were doing what they usually do, eat and play video games, except this time they had drunk. A lot. They took shots, had a few drinks and soon enough they were wasted. Ian had always been a light weight.

"Just stay the night, Ian." Mandy giggled into Ian's neck. "It's late and you are waasssted!"

"You're more wasted." Ian sunk into the couch. "I'll sleepover." he nodded with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Go ask Mickey for something to wear. Jeans are un-uncomf-" Mandy burst out laughing and shooed Ian away. "you know what I mean."

Ian laughed with her as he got up and headed towards Mickeys room. He lazily knocked on the door a few times, leaning against it waiting for Mickey to open it since he locked the door.

"What." Mickey blinked at Ian.

Ian grinned so big at him and pushed Mickey into the room. "I need clothes to wear."

Mickey would be lying if he said he wans't amused with drunk Ian. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the Ginger who was stumbling into his room.

"What's wrong with your clothes?" He asked and closed his bedroom door again.

"I'm sleeping over, Mickey Milkovich. I need something to wear." Ian opened up one of the drawers but only to find guns. Ian picked one up and looked at Mickey. "You're so bad, Mickey Milkovich."

Mickey didn't say anything he just shrugged.

"I like that about you." He dropped the gun and went to the next drawer and found sweat pants. "Do you mind?" He held out the grey pants and Mickey shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Ian started to unbotton his pants and kicked them aside before putting on Mickey's. He removed his shirt and threw that next to his jeans. Ian could feel Mickey staring at his chest which made Ian smirk.

"Like what you see?" he started to walk closer to Mickey but Mickey held out a hand to distance them.

"Fuck off."

"You were checking me out."

"I wasn't. Fuck off."

Ian knocked away Mickey's hand and stepped closer to the Thug. He wrapped one hand around Mickey's neck, and the Thug tried to protest, but didn't put up much of a fight. Ian pressed his forehead against Mickey's and smiled at him softly. "I like you." Ian said in almost a whisper.

"You're drunk." Mickey replied calmly then pushed Ian away but towards his bed. "Go to sleep, Gallagher. Before you hurt yourself..or before I hurt you." he shook his head and Ian crawled into Mickey's bed.

"Are you going to come and sleep with me?" Ian batted his long lashes to the Thug.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sat on a chair next to his bed. "Go to sleep. Mandy is already fuckin' sleeping."

"Mickey, do you like me? At all? Even as a friend?" Ian pressed his lips together studying Mickey's face.

"I shouldn't." Mickey replied not looking at him.

"You like me." Ian stated sitting up a bit.

"Go to sleep."

"Admit it. You think I'm hot."

"I didn't fuckin' say that. Go. To. Sleep. Ian." Mickey really wasn't annoyed and didn't really want him to go to sleep but Mickey was never good at showing his emotions.

"But you like me. Like, you wonder what it's like to kiss me."

Mickey finally looked up at Ian and pressed his lips together, eyes watering a bit. Fuck, he hated being the sensitive one. He figured it came with bottling up emotions your entire life. "No, I don't. Because if I did, my father would kill me with his own hands. So would you please fuckin' drop the subject before I bash your head against the window. Jesus, you're like a broken record."

"Fine, whatever. But if you wanted to cuddle, I wouldn't mind." he flashed him a smile. "I don't mind being the baby spoon." Ian closed his eyes and started to doze off.

Mickey sat in the seat the entire night, chain-smoking and sipping on beer. He read his text-book for Bio and tried to do his part on the project but he understood nothing. "Fuck." Mickey muttered and slammed the book shut.

He looked at Ian and thought he looked adorable when he was asleep. Mostly because he was quiet when he was sleeping. He wanted to talk to him so desperatly but didn't want to wake him up.

* * *

It was nearly morning when Ian opened his eyes. He stared directly at Mickey who had his eyes closed but wasn't entirely sure if he was asleep or not. He was confused why he was even in Mickey's bed to begin with. He moved around slowly then Mickey opened his eyes looking at the Ginger. His expression was always hard to read.

"Morning.."Ian said sitting up, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands.

Mickey just grunted and sat up straight.

"Sorry I took your bed."

"'S cool." Mickey replied and stood up stretching.

"You coulda told me to go away..."

"I said it was fine. You were wasted."

"Sorry about that too."

Mickey shrugged.

"I'll just -" Ian got up and started to leave, collecting his clothes off the ground.

"You look like a big puppy when you sleep." Mickey said as he got into his own bed. Ian stopped and turned around looking at the Thug who was tucked into his own bed.

"A puppy?"

Mickey nodded and Ian smiled.

"Jesus. Just go away." Mickey turned around so he wasn't facing Ian anymore, but Ian wanted to test the waters. See how far he could go before Mickey gave in to admitting his feelings.

He dropped the clothes and locked the door, if anyone walked in. Ian walked back over to the bed and sat cross-legged on it. Mickey still didn't move. Bastard playing hard to get.

Ian placed a hand on Mickey's hip and he could feel the Thug flinch. He rubbed his thumb on a spot against his skin then leaned forward and pressed his lips behind Mickey's ear.

Mickey whole body spazzed and he turned around so fast, pushing Ian off the bed. Ian looked up at him with the biggest grin on his face but Mickey just looked annoyed.

"Can you fuckin' not?"

"You liked it. Shut up." Ian got up and this time straddled Mickey, pinning his arms down.

"I swear to God, Gallagher. Get off of me or -"

"Or what, Mickey? You'll hurt me? Kill me? I'm not scared of you. Your threats are empty and you know it."

Mickey just stared at the Redhead, not showing any sort of emotion.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Ian stated, letting go of Mickey's hands. "Just relax, alright man?"

Ian leaned down and pressed his lips against Mickey's. Mickey just lay there, not kissing back, but he wasn't moving either. Ian sighed and pressed his forehead against Mickey's, looking into his eyes.

"Com'on, it's like you've never kissed anyone before. Jesus, but some back into it." He smiled, trying to read Mickey's expression but again, nothing.

"Shit, you've never kissed anyone before have you?"

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." Mickey hissed and again, pushed Ian off him and off the bed.

Ian quickly got up on the bed next to Mickey. He couldn't believe that Mickey had never kissed anyone before. I mean, he didn't peg Mickey to be the kissing type to begin with but everyone has at least kissed someone once in their life.

"I can teach you if you want." Ian pressed his shoulder against Mickey's.

"Teach me what?"

"How to kiss."

"Dude, how many times do I have to fuckin' tell you? I'm not gay."

"Alright fine, but you still need to learn how to kiss." Ian flashed a small smile. "Mick, I don't fuckin' care if you're gay or bi or straight but curious about guys. Who fuckin' cares? Not me. I'm just trying to be your friend, and from the looks of it, you need a couple."

"My dad would fuckin' care you asshole." Mickey snapped. "You think it's easy? Man I wish It was as easy for me like it is for you. You walk around like a fuckin' God. Everyone loves you. You are so comfortable being who you are and you have no problem just going out and kissing someone just because you feel like it. Jesus. I wish I could do that!"

"So do it. Do something for yourself once. Make yourself happy!" Ian yelled back at the dark-haired boy.

The two boys stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Mickey's eyes shifted to stare at Ian's lips then back into his eyes. A thick rough hand scooping behind the redhead's neck, pulling him in closer. Ian's hands moving to cup either side of Mickey's face. Mickey was still new to crashing against each other. Teeth banging and breath hitching. It wasn't perfect, but Mickey felt like he was in heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ian what are you doing here?" Mandy said after she opened the door. It had been a couple days since Ian last saw Mickey and hadn't heard from him. Mickey wasn't responding to Ian's texts or phone calls and he skipped Bio class.

"Mickey owes me 50 bucks that he lost on a bet. Is he home?" Ian's arms were crossed over his chest and Mandy shook her head.

"He went out for 'some air.'" Mandy said quoting Mickey. "Fuck, he does that all the time. I have no idea where he goes for these walks, but he goes on them a lot. Probably selling drugs or something." Mandy rambled.

Ian then remembered the spot that Mickey had brought him too after the party and figured that must have been where he had gone off too. "Thanks Mands." Ian nodded at her with a bright smile on his lips.

"Wanna come in for a bit? I made pizza rolls."

"Nah, I have to go- Just wanted to see if Mickey was here."

Ian had vaguely remembered where the dugout spot was. It took him a couple of extra turns and a cut through a huge field to find it, but like he predicted, Mickey was sitting on the bench, smoking a cigarette.

"I've been lookin' for ya."

Mickey looked up at Ian with his brows furrowed, smoke exhaling out of his nose. He blinked at him slowly and he licked his lips before speaking.

"Well I've been avoidin' ya."

The ginger sat down next to the thug and took the cigarette from him. This time, Mickey didn't protest and let Ian take the cigarette.

"Cause I kissed you?"

Mickey didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Mickey still didn't say anything.

"I think we need to try it again. But this time, you need to kiss me back."

Mickey exhaled deeply, giving off the impression that he was both annoyed and fed up with Ian and the topic.

"Look. Fuck, Ian.-" Mickey began but was interrupted by Ian's lips crashing against his. The smell of cigarettes invaded between them. Ian dropped the smoke he was holding to cup both of Mickey's cheeks in his hands. The Thug made a pleasant and surprised sound as he held onto the edge of the bench. He had no idea what to do with his hands, but Ian was helping him. One of Ian's hands picked up Mickey's hand to guide it to Ian's waist, and Mickey gripped onto his shirt. A smile formed on Ian's lips as he moved his lips slowly and aggressively against Mickey's. He was getting the hang of it.

Mickey started to pull away and Ian made a whining sound. They were both breathless, a little surprised about how intense the kiss was and both their lips swollen and red. "Now that's how you kiss." Ian grinned approvingly at the other.

"Jesus." Mickey's eyes widened at the Ginger and stood up, staring down at him "Holy-"

"Was that good?" Ian reached over to grab Mickey's hand but he pulled away.

"You - fuck. You need to stay away from me. I swear to god, Gallagher. Next time I see your fuckin' stupid face I will smash it against a brick wall." Mickey got up, pushing past Ian and leaving the dugout.

Ian rolled his eyes to himself. He was tired of Mickey denying his feelings and keeping everything bottled up. He just wanted one time where Mickey just told Ian exactly how he was feeling - without the threatening and violence.

Ian sat there for about ten minutes having another cigarette when a bunch of older guys came into the dugout where Ian was. He raised an eyebrow at them. There were four of them, all about the same height as Ian. The Ginger stood up, puffing his chest out at them. "Hey." Ian tried to sound older than he was because these guys had to be over 20.

"We saw you before. Kissin' Milkovich. Surprised he didn't beat the shit out of you right then and there." One guy with a pierced ear said.

"You're a Gallagher, aren't ya?" Another guy chimed in. "You gay, Gallagher?"

Ian didn't say anything. He stood there eyeing the boys then crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know what we do around here to people who are gay?" The first guy started to threatened, then punched Ian straight in the jaw. "We fuckin' kill them!"

Ian fell to the ground once all four guys started attacking him. Punches being thrown, kicking and stomping on the Gallagher. Ian covered his head with his arms but that wasn't nearly enough protection. He couldn't get up and fight back. Four against one, it was impossible.

"I think he's had enough!" One guy grunted with one last kick to Ian's ribs. "If we ever see you kissin another dude Gallagher, we will kill you. This is just a warning."

All four of them spit on Ian as he lay still on the ground. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to face them. He waited at least ten minutes until he finally uncovered himself from his arms and looked up. His eyes were almost swollen shut and tasted blood in his mouth. It hurt for him to breathe and he could barely sit up. Ian grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed the first number that he could find. Mandy's.

"Ian, Mickey is home now. Come over! We are gonna play COD and have dinner"

Ian started crying into the phone. Fuck, he didn't want to be such a pussy about it but he could hardly breathe.

"Ian? What's the matter!?" Mandy shouted into the phone. "Ian! Talk to me!" Mandy tried to get Ian to talk.

"H-Help." he mumbled into the phone, starting to feel his head get dizzier.

"What the fuck Mandy?" He heard Mickey in the background. "He's hurt I think. I don't know- Ian!" Mandy shouted back into the phone. "Where are you?!"

But Ian had blacked out.


End file.
